Bilzmo
Bilzmo is curious, like most gnomes. He seems to always be in thought when he is not sleeping or having fun. Aside from his tendency to make fun of people for a laugh, he is very kindhearted, loyal, and giving. He likes to help others and loves to bring smiles across others' faces. Background Bilzmo was born and raised in Gnomeregan. He lived a normal life until he began to study up on one of the things that fascinated him the most, winter. For years Bilzmo studied about winter and what its effects were on the world he lived in. He soon began to compile his thoughts and theories of the subject in a book ,which was simple entitled, "Winter". After years of study he taught himself how to conjure the power of winter in the palm of his hand. Traveling to the most harsh of climates, he practiced and studied. On one of his ventures across the sea, he met his companion,"Penguin", a newborn penguin. Penguin kept Bilzmo company during his training for months...until one of the most peculiar event took place in the life of Bilzmo. Bilzmo had heard of the grand tale of "Greatfather Winter", and he was convinced it was true. He also had heard stories of men who worshiped The Light being granted it's favor, and those with its favor would be able to use The Light's powers. So he came up with this idea. "If I, Bilzmo, worship the titan Greatfather Winter, then I, Bilzmo, will have his favor, and thus will be able to use his powers." He did just that. That is as much that is known before Bilzmo's disappearance...He of course has reappeared, but suffers from memory loss. No one is for sure what caused his disappearance, yet there are many rumors. Involvement Bilzmo now spends most of his time time studying, training, having a good time, or asleep. He seems to be asleep quite often when he has nothing of interest to do. Those who are in need of help, he offers his services. He also takes great joy telling stories about Greatfather winter, or just winter in general. During the Feast of Winter Veil is when he is the most cheerful. If you come across him during that time expect to be showered with kindness. He is unhappy that the people of Azeroth only celebrate winter once a year...Thus, he seems to be coming up with his own plans to celebrate it again later in the year. Rumors have been spread concerning some event Bilzmo has named "Winter Veil in July". Strategy Bilzmo loves to ridicule his opponents. He will always attempt to polymorph you into something helpless, or just freeze you where you stand. Once he accomplishes that, it's all taunts and laughter. Bilzmo will never actually cause much harm to a anyone. Just a scrape or two from where he tripped you, or just a mild case of frostbite. Quotes "I, Bilzmo..." Trivia *Has not been seen in public for months. *Loves to say his name. *Speaks about himself in third person quite often. *Has never had his hair trimmed. *Despite his white hair, he is surprisingly at the young age of 51.(For a gnome) See also External links * External link Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Mage Category:2010